A New Addition
by Hollowfied Otaku
Summary: Lincoln and his family take a trip up to New York, after receiving a letter from a Mysterious Sender. Upon making the trip, the family discovers that Lupa wasn't the only person in the family born with white hair. Join the family as they welcome A New Addition.
1. Why Hello There

A New Addition

_**Hey Readers! I'm here to bring you a new story for your enjoyment! Despite the characters used, the rating on this story will remain as is stated. Now without further ado, Enjoy!**_

Why Hello There.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Lemy asked as he groaned for the tenth time that minute. The Louds had been invited out to a rather unexpected trip to New York City and while it was normal for Leni and Lola to visit the city for their Fashion Shows, no one was expecting to have the entire Loud family come along. Then again, they had been told it was all expense paid...

"Lemy, shush. We'll get there when we get there," Lyra stated as she gave her younger brother a stern look.

Truth be told, everyone in the limo was understanding the young brunettes feelings of boredom. The two rock kids knew how terrible the traffic in the state was, having visited a couple of times with their mom, but that was on a tour bus that had room. The two brunettes were in a limo with their many other family members and to put it frankly, they were packed like sardines in the vehicle.

Ever since getting from the airport, the gaggle of Louds were only able to take in the sights before them from the windows or listen to one of their aunts bring up a story of when they were in the city for one reason or another.

The ride continued for a while longer before they were all given their saving grace of the limo stopping and their door opened by a finely dressed doorman.

Quickly filing out, everyone followed the leader of the pack, Lincoln, into the rather expensive hotel and directly to the front desk. Almost immediately, a couple of the kids and adults were taken aback by the decor of the building. A few of the others however, such as Loan, were merely trying to make themselves as small as they could to avoid the gazes of the more sophisticated appearing guests.

"Hi, we're here to check in," Lincoln stated calmly as he gave the receptionist a smile.

"Ah, of course. And what is the name of the reservation?" the young woman asked kindly, easily returning the smile.

"Loud."

The woman typed the name into the computer but looked back up at the white-haired man with a slight frown, "I apologize sir, there doesn't seem to be a room reserved under that name."

"Really? Well, how about Finley?"

The woman typed again and gave the same response to him before he subtly looked back at his family before leaning in close and muttering one more name for her to try, a slight pink dusting his cheeks as he did so. "Try...Snowbunny..." he muttered under his breath, gaining a slight giggle from the receptionist before she tried the name.

"Ah, yes. There it is, reserved the Presidential Suite for one Snowbunny," she responded with a smile as she began to gather the room keys for the man.

Lincoln let out a small breath that he was holding, having been worried that one of his sisters had heard the name he had given and to his surprise they hadn't, but Lupa had. The man stared down at his white-haired daughter who was giving him a smug grin. Her canines flashing up at him as she did so but before she could speak, the receptionist cut in.

"There you are, enjoy your stay. Damien will take your bags to your room," she said, gesturing over to the man who had begun to load the luggage onto the bell cart. With a nod, Lincoln took the room keys and started to follow his family and the Bellman.

With a roll of her eyes, Lupa followed behind everyone, taking in the sights of the lush hotel. Her gaze was caught by something however, a head of white hair. Stopping in her tracks, the young girl looked at the back of a sharply dressed man's head as he walked amongst the group of other sharp dressed men. Lupa looked off to where her family had been walking, confirming that Lincoln was with them.

Turning back, the white-haired girl saw that the sharply dressed men entered a room. The white-haired one of them holding the door before starting to walk in but stopping short. Turning towards where he felt a pair of eyes on him, the two made eye contact. As they did, Lupa took a good look at his face.

The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smug grin before turning and walking into the room with the others. Thinking through the details of his face, she shook her head and made her way back to her family as they began to file into the elevators.

The ride up wasn't too loud all things considered but it was clearly filled with everyone talking about how excited they were at knowing they were staying in a place that seemed to have everything they want in it. After the relatively short ride, they were escorted into their room and their luggage was placed gently on the beds before Damien took his leave.

"Alright, everyone," Lincoln called aloud, grabbing everyone's attention, "Sleeping arrangements are the same as home. Don't break anything. And make sure you let us know if you leave the room without us," he said, earning nods from some and 'whatevers' from others as he made the base rules to follow.

Getting settled in, the Louds easily began to go about their own ways. Everyone having gotten a bed with their usual roommates or the mother and easily began to just relax.

Lupa however, was still stuck on what she saw in the lobby a few minutes ago. While she had always been under the impression that she just was unluckily born with her father's hair color and that no one else in the world had it, unless they were elderly. Down in the lobby though, she clearly saw a young man with white hair and blue eyes, a hair color that she had and an eye color that was common amongst her siblings. While the young emo was contemplating this, she had failed to notice the look of concern adorning her older sisters face.

Liby looked up from her book as she noticed that Lupa hadn't said much since they had gotten to the hotel. Not out of place given the fact that she usually either didn't say much or gave rather snarky and smug statements to people and at the moment it was the former. The former however, seemed to have more to it than just lack of wanting to converse.

"Something on your mind, Lupa?" the autumn haired girl asked. The question seemed to shake the girl from her thoughts as she looked over at the private eye.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just bored," Lupa said with a shrug. The young private eye knew there was more to that than her younger sister was letting on, and while Liby was all for leaving Lupa to her own devices when she wasn't being snarky or cynical, in this instance though, she felt the need to push her a bit.

"Can't be nothing if its got you staring off into space. C'mon sis, you can trust me," Liby said, gently setting her book down and looking at her younger roommate.

Sighing heavily, since she knew Liby wasn't about to drop this until there was violence, Lupa told the autumn-haired teen about who she saw in the lobby. Liby couldn't help but feel intrigued by the information given, having even gotten out her notepad to take notes.

"Interesting...you sure that's exactly what you saw? Maybe it was just the lighting of the lobby" the teen said, having gone full detective.

"What? Am I sure that I saw a guy with white hair and white eyebrows in the lobby? Or am I sure that I saw a younger Lincoln down in the lobby wearing a suit?" Lupa asked as a look of annoyance crossed her face, causing Liby to put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I was just making sure," Liby said before pouring over her notes again. After a few moments however, an idea struck her, causing her to look up at her sister again. "Maybe this guy's related to us," she said, grabbing Lupa's attention quickly.

"That makes sense. Lincoln was a rolling stone, it'd make sense he'd spread the love outside of Michigan," the young emo said before thinking on the matter for a bit longer. After contemplating the info, the white haired girl began to make her way over to the door but was stopped by Liby.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask _Daddy Dearest_ if he's ever been here before."

"Wait!" Liby cried, scrambling off the bed and making her way over, "We can't just ask him, we need to dig a bit more into this before we come to a conclusion."

"It'd be easier to just ask, Libs. Besides, I doubt he's even in the hotel anymore, looked like he was here for a meeting or something."

Liby merely began to contemplate something before snapping her fingers and turning to open the door. Making her way across a small hallway, Lupa not too far behind, the teen knocked on a shut door. After a moment or so, it was pulled open slightly and a pair of blue eyes peered out before their owner spoke.

"Uh...yes?" came the nervous voice of Loan Loud as she looked down to her sister.

"Hey, Loan. How's the room?" Liby asked casually, making the blonde woman give her a look of complete confusion.

"It's nice, I guess..." she answered, adding a meek, "...still wish I was home though..." Shaking her head lightly, Loan turned back to her sister and asked, "Is there something you needed?"

"Just the answer to a simple question, then we'll be out of your hair."

"O-okay..?"

"How long does Aunt Lori's business meetings usually last?"

"W-what? I...uh...I don't know..." Loan answered before thinking a bit on it, "Usually like...a couple of hours, I think...why?"

"Just wanted to know. Thanks, Loan!"

"Uh...y-yeah," the woman answered before shutting the door back.

Turning to Lupa, Liby smiled and said "We've got a time frame, so he's most likely still in the lobby where you last saw him."

"Okay, and..?"

"_And_ that means we've got time to get down there and figure out who this guy is and be back up here before anyone's the wiser."

"Why would we- you know what? Screw it," Lupa said, simply giving Liby full control of the situation. With a small smile and nod, the older teen began to lead them to the door to begin their search.

Just as the two made their way over to the front door, however, there was a knock coming from it.

Pausing for a moment in slight surprise, since neither of them knew why someone would be knocking if they had a room key, Liby decided to step forward and open it slightly.

Standing on the other side of the object were several people all dressed to the nines in business wear. There was an older man amongst the group of young to middle aged adults that stepped forward. "Why, hello there young lady," he said with a bit of an Italian accent laced into his voice.

"Good afternoon, Sir. May I ask what brings you to my room?" Liby asked politely, taking a moment to move Lupa behind her just in case something happened. While normally the white-haired preteen would say something snappy at her for that kind of treatment, the girl knew that Liby was just playing it safe.

"We're here looking for _Snowbunny_. I have some business with him that needs to be discussed, could you get him for me?" The man asked.

"Uh, sure. One moment please," Liby said before shutting the door. The teen slowly turned around with a wide eyed expression, as if she had just witnessed something terrifying.

"What was _that_ about?" Lupa asked, confused by the girls reaction.

"Mafia..." Liby whispered out.

"What was that?"

"_Mafia_...that was the mafia. I just spoke to the Don of the Mafia," Liby stated before looking at her sister. "Who's Snowbunny? Dad?" the braces wearing girl asked, receiving a nod from the emo.

"Welp, I'll go get him. You can stay here and panic," Lupa said, spinning on her heel and making her way deeper into the suite to find the aforementioned man.

"Who was at the door, Beebuns?" asked the sudden voice of the family spook, Lucy Loud.

"Just some suit wearing Italians," Lupa stated calmly as she continued her search for the white haired man. It didn't take the girl long to find him as he was lying on his bed with his sketchpad in hand as he was filling the page with a random doodle. Seeing one of his daughters in the doorway however, tore him away.

"Oh hey, Lupa. What's up?"

"Some people are here to talk to you, _Snowbunny_."

Cringing slightly at the nickname, Lincoln asked, "Who are they?"

"The Mafia," the preteen said as a bright smile encompassed her face. The smile was only made brighter when she saw the color drain from Lincoln's face as he threw his sketchpad to the side and make his way out of the room.

Making his way to the front door, Lincoln moved Liby gently off of the door that she had pressed herself onto and upon opening it, the man spoke anxiously to the group.

"H-Hello, may I help you?"

"Well I'll be damned..." came the response of a middle aged man as he took in Lincoln's face.

"Why yes, Snowbunny, you can help us. There's something you and I need to discuss in private," the leader of the group said calmly.

"Well then, please, come in."

"No need, we won't be long. Since I want to speak to you privately, my people will stay here, while you and I have our little chat elsewhere."

Lincoln swallowed heavily at that statement but before he could argue or even speak, a majority of the group barged their way into the suite. They all began to get comfortable in living area while Lincoln merely got his shoes and room key, after being told to leave everything else. The two left soon after while the dressed up individuals began to talk amongst themselves.

To say the rest of the Louds were surprised at the sight would've been an understatement. Hearing a cacophony of unfamiliar voices in the suite had caused the kids to feel the need to investigate. One by one, they all began to look in at the sight and while some were indifferent or anxious at the sight, one person was not.

"Why hello there, Leia Loud at your service," the blonde introduced herself as she sat down next to a pair of adults, the two pausing their conversation to turn to her in confusion. Before either of them could say anything however, she cut in, "Oh my! Is that a Galvanni suit?" she asked, trying to get in with the obviously wealthy guests.

"It is...?" stated a rather confused, tattooed man. Before he could say anything else though, a cry of anguish was heard.

"Oh My Gosh! Galvanni?!" cried Leni as she ran into the living area. "Are all of you wearing Galvanni?!" the tall blonde asked the now surprised guests, all of whom were giving either small nods or looks of worry.

"'Ey, Blondie," said a gruff, female voice as one of the guests walked up to Leni. The blonde in question saw a voluptuous, brunette in a rather well made suit, walk up to her in clear annoyance. "We're tryin' to relax 'ere," she said, her accent a bit heavier than one would assume she had.

"Oh My Gosh! You're gorgeous!" Leni cried out, taking the woman's face in her hands. "Why would such totes cute people wear Galvanni?!" the fashionista cried but before anything else could be said though, another voice cut in.

"Uh, mommy?" asked the small voice of Bed, Leni's youngest. Letting go of the woman's face, Leni crouched down to her daughters level.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! Mommy got a little excited. We can go now," Leni said, scooping the small girl into her arms and making her way out of the suite with Liena close behind. The brunette, who had been handled as such by the blonde, merely fixed her suit before going back to her seat.

"So what'd Lincoln do this time?" asked Lori as she cautiously observed the guests.

"Don't know, but if what Lupa and Liby said has any weight to it, Linc might've somehow pissed off some not-so-nice people," answered Luna as she watched on casually.

The atmosphere in the room had gained only a light amount of tension, mostly from the rather concerned moms in the suite. Some of the kids however, had taken an interest in talking to the guests about various innocent things. Surprisingly though, the guests were more than happy to talk to them with equal amounts of joy.

After an hour or so had passed though, the front door could be heard opening. Soon, the pale face of Lincoln made itself known to the room, followed closely by the leader. What surprised the Louds however, was the fact that a third person had entered the suite behind the leader.

Standing there, for everyone to see, was a tall young man wearing a form fitted suit. His features were what was causing the surprise though, he had blue eyes, a light scar going from his left cheek to just above his brow line, and a beauty mark on his right cheek.

The most striking of his features though, was his snow white hair. A hair color that belonged to two other people in the room, Lupa and Lincoln.

"Kids," Lincoln began, "This is Toby."

"He's your brother," The man added. The young man, Toby, looked over the room and soon made eye contact with Lupa and smiled. Making his way over to her silently, the eyes of the room on him as he did so before he spoke.

"Well at least I'm not the only one stuck with his white hair," he said with a small smile.

"Guess not," Lupa confirmed before extending her hand, "Lupa Loud."

He accepted her hand and shook it, "Tobias Finley, but you can call me Toby."

At the saying of his last name, Lori and Luna felt their eyes widen in recognition. While this was the first time the two had seen the kid, they easily recognized the surname, it belonged to a close friend of Leni's. Fiona Finley if they remembered correctly. Being so engrossed in their thoughts though, they missed the group of guests leave the suit and were only snapped out of it when the door shut.

A silence covered the room for a moment but was broken when Lupa spoke up, "Nice to know you spread the love outside of Michigan."

"Lupa!" exclaimed Lyra, the young woman beginning to scold the girl but stopped when she was cut off be a laugh. Looking over, everyone saw Toby merely laughing at the preteens statement before adding his own comments to it.

"That's putting it lightly!" Toby exclaimed as he laughed heartily.

"I don't think that's even a topic that should be joked about so lightly," Lyra stated, turning her attention to the new arrival.

Toby merely raised an eyebrow playfully at the brunette, "Calm down there, Feisty Pants. We're just making an observation, no need to get all authoritarian on us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You may."

"I'm sorry?" Lyra asked in confusion at the response.

"You just said you wanted to beg for my pardon. So I gave you permission to beg," Toby stated simply, a smug half smile on his lips. The brunette, as well as almost everyone in the room, felt their jaws drop at the response. Lupa, one of the few that wasn't surprised, began to laugh.

"Oh man," she paused to breath, "I like this guy already!"

_**Aaaand that seems like a good place to leave off. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, had some difficulty writing the kids since some of their personality traits tend to change between headcanons. Let me know what you guys think, I actually want to make this into a full story. So until next time, Stay Tuned, Readers!**_


	2. Game Time

A New Addition

_**Hey Readers! Glad to see that this story actually got a bit more love than I was expecting it to. And since you're reading this, then you know that this is an all new chapter so without further ado, Enjoy!**_

Game Time.

After talking a bit more with some of the family, sans Lyra who was fuming a bit, Toby had taken his leave with the family, telling them where his own suite was in case any of them wanted to find him. Once the door had closed and everyone had a moment to breath, the eyes of all the Loud moms looked over to the sole adult man in the room. The kids were quickly rushed into their rooms and told goodnight, before the adults all went to the living room to have a discussion with their brother.

If Lemy were being honest, he hadn't been expecting to have his rank of 'Oldest Brother' taken away from him in only a couple of hours. While it wasn't a big deal to him, what was a big deal was how said brother had spoken to Lyra earlier. While the two never saw eye-to-eye too often, they had an unspoken rule when it came to outsiders speaking about them or their mother.

"The nerve of him!" Lyra spat, having been pacing back and forth in their room since they had gotten into their room. The older brunette was obviously pissed at how the white haired teen had carried himself, Lemy would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't kinda cool to see someone take Lyra down that wasn't Lupa. _But he would never say that outloud._

"Giving _me _permission to beg?! Who does he think he is?! I'm not some floozie!" Lyra ranted, her hands balling into fists as she spoke.

"C'mon, Lyra, I'm sure he was just making a joke," Lemy said, still on the fence about whether or not he should be angry alongside her or laughing at her clearly flustered reaction.

"That's not something to joke about, Lemy! _Especially_ in front of children!" Lyra countered, lightly glaring at her brother, who in turn threw his hands up in surrender, before sighing to himself. He knew he was in for a long rant and wasn't looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, a certain autumn-haired teen was doing some pacing of her own while her two sisters looked at her.

"What's on your mind, Libs?" asked Lacy as she watched the older girl mutter to herself before shaking her head lightly.

Looking over at her roommates after hearing her name called, Liby said, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. Like how did Dad not know about Toby? And if he did, then why didn't he tell us about him sooner? I mean, he knew about all of us from the day we were born."

"Maybe he didn't know," Lacy said, trying to help her sister out a bit.

"Then that raises the question, _Who told him about Toby? _Even if Dad didn't know about him, surely he didn't just coincidentally get a letter in the mail for an all expenses paid trip to New York," Liby said.

"If it's bugging you this much, then go ask Toby, we all know where his suite is," Lupa said, shrugging her shoulders easily as she did so. The white haired preteen was actually acting relatively civil, given all that's happened today. Seeing her older sister about to open her mouth to state the obvious, Lupa cut her off, "Not now, Einstein. In the morning, which speaking of," at that the girl crawled over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. Soon soft snores could be heard as the girl had gone out like a light.

Seeing that, the two teens figured they'd follow her lead and climbed into bed. They both got on either side of the smaller girl and drifted off themselves.

One by one, the rest of the Louds went to bed and the suite was soon silent. Save for the slight sound of joysticks clacking as well as soft swearing, both of which coming from the room of Loan as she lost herself in her nightly ritual.

Day soon broke and everyone was woken up in the usual way they expected, the sudden sound of a door being kicked open and a female voice crying out.

"Alright, up and at 'em! We're burning daylight!" came the excited voice of Lynn Loud as she had performed her daily ritual of waking up her daughter, who in turn jumped out of her bed in a slight panic. Which was followed by Liby and Lupa both groaning and glaring at the athletic woman.

Once she got her bearings, Lacy quickly made her way out of the room, throwing an apologetic look at the other two. Getting dressed into her running clothes quickly, she made her way out of the room with Lynn in tow. The two began to jog down the stairs before Lynn stopped them and they went through a door and onto the floor below their suite.

"What're we doing, Mom?" Lacy asked, genuinely confused at the sudden stop.

"Getting your brother up. Can't have him being another Linc," Lynn said simply as the two lightly jogged down the hall before getting to the door that held the number he told them. Making their way towards it, the older brunette banged on it as hard as she could without breaking it. There was a moment of silence before the door was yanked open suddenly and, needless to say, the two found out that the teen was, in fact, up.

Before either of them could react, there was an airsoft pistol in Lynns face. Dangerously close to her eye. Blinking for a bit, the athlete looked towards the person holding the weapon and raised an eyebrow. "I'd recommend you get that outta my face before I break your wrist," the brunette woman said calmly. It took Toby a moment to even realize who he was looking at before he put the weapon away.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he spoke "Sorry about that, thought you were someone else. What's up, Aunt Lynn?"

"Who were you expecting?" Lacy asked.

"Doesn't matter. You need something?"

There was a moment of silence, Lynn contemplating on pressing the question a bit before deciding to drop it and letting her bright smile come back, "Wanna go for a run?"

The question seemed to catch the teen off guard as he stared at the mother and daughter duo. Chuckling slightly to himself, the teen answered, "Sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I already did my workout for the morning. I was actually about to have breakfast," he finished as he leaned on the door frame.

Hearing that made Lynn actually look at the teen in surprise before checking her watch, which read 07:15, before she looked back at the teen and smiled widely. Before he could react though, Toby was pulled into a bone crushing hug as he heard his Aunt mumble out 'Workout Buddy' which frightened him but gave Lacy a look of relief. Releasing him, Lynn began to excitedly ask him questions pertaining to his diet and exercise regimen, only for Toby to remind her about her workout.

Remembering her routine, the brunette waved goodbye to her nephew before heading towards the gym that was on that floor. Waving back, Toby just rolled his eyes before going back into his room to finish getting ready for the day.

Some time passed before the Louds finally began to wake up. Some began their morning routines while others were merely lying in bed for a bit. Lynn and Lacy had come back from their run and were showered by the time anyone else woke up.

"Alright, what're we doing for breakfast?" asked a tired Lincoln as he leaned against a doorway, propping himself up with it.

"We could order something to the room," Luna offered, still clad in her nightshirt.

"Or go out to a diner," Lori countered as she stifled a yawn. Both options sounded arguably good to the adults and while they knew that they could ask the kids, they also knew how much bickering that would cause. Sighing to himself, Lincoln weighed the options but stopped when an idea struck him.

Leaving the room, he came back with his phone and began texting someone. The man stifled some yawns before a ringtone sounded, making everyone look over at the man in confusion.

"Uh, Linc...what was that?" Luan asked, trying to place the ringtone.

"Oh, that? That's Toby's ringtone, which reminds me," Lincoln paused to text something before continuing, "_There_, sent you guys his number."

"You...you set _The Godfather Theme_ as his ringtone?" asked Lori.

"Well _he_ set it, but that doesn't matter. He should be on his way up," Lincoln said, just as he did so, there was a knock at the door. Making his way over, the white haired man opened the door to see his younger doppelganger standing there.

"Morning, Linc," he said casually, making the man in question wince slightly at his name. Letting the teen in, Toby casually made his way over to the living room. "Good morning, Aunts," Toby greeted as he made his way around the couch and sat on the arm. The women of the room greeted the teen back in their own ways, and before long they got down to business with discussing breakfast.

"So you needed a locals' help?" Toby asked simply, getting nods from the adults. "Alright, gimme a sec," he paused and made his way over to the landline and dialed the front desk and asked for a waiter to come up to the Presidential Suite before hanging up. "They should send someone up in no time to take our orders," Toby stated with a small smirk.

"Alright, hotel food it is then," Lincoln said with a clap of his hands before making his way into his room while the others continued to wait on the kids to be done. The white haired teen took out his phone and began to scroll on it but it was interrupted by a voice cutting in.

"Toby?" asked one of his Aunts, making the young man in question look up.

"Hm?"

"Got any plans for the day? I know you said you like to keep busy," Lori asked, making eye contact with the lad. The question made him think for a moment before something clicked in his head.

"Oh, yeah! I was gonna head to the arcade nearby, figured I'd check in on my scores. Also get a smoothie," Toby answered easily, causing some of the women to roll their eyes at that in amusement. The teen, despite his completely different demeanor from his father, had a lot of similarities to him.

"Damn brah, seems you and my little buffalo have something in common," Luna said as she smiled at her nephew.

"Have what in common, Mom?" Asked Lemy as he walked into the room, tying his headband on.

"Aside from being cuties, you both like video games," the rocker said to her son with a loving smile. The reaction she got from Lemy had warmed her heart as the small boy blushed slightly at her compliment. Looking over, she saw Toby have an amused smirk on his face but didn't say anything.

"I'm heading to the arcade nearby so if you wanna come, then feel free," Toby said simply. Soon there was a knock on the door and upon answering it, a raven-haired waitress stood in the doorway with a confused look.

"Um...hi, I was asked to come up here and take orders?"

"Right this way," Toby said as he escorted her in and after calling out to everyone, the orders had been taken for everyone except Loan, who seemingly hadn't left her room that morning. After directing the waitress to where her room was, she made her way back there. A few moments passed before there were suddenly two feminine screams and the sound of a door slamming shut.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am! I'm really sorry!" the waitress squeaked out as she came around the corner with her head down.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked, confused by the woman's sudden behavior but she merely shook her head at him, her face a bright red.

"Did you get her order?" Lori asked but after receiving another head shake, she sighed and gave the waitress an order for Loan. Jotting it down quickly, the woman nodded and took her leave, her face getting brighter as she made her way out.

There was a hush over the room for a bit before Toby made his way over to Loan's room and knocked. Almost immediately the door was thrown open and the disheveled appearance of the blonde was seen, her face a bright red. Looking at who was at the door, the blonde stammered out in complete embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean t-to!" the young woman said as she looked at her brother.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Toby asked, "What'd you do?"

"W-well I...uh...ya see, I u-uh..." the woman stammered out.

Toby rolled his eyes before speaking, "Maybe it'll be easier to talk in private." Loan stopped her stammering before looking past the teen and saw that everyone had gone about their business while her mother was giving her a frown in disapproval. Looking back at him, the young woman nodded her head meekly before letting Toby into her room.

Gently shutting the door, Loan turned to her brother and watched him just casually look around her room. Taking in his appearance, Loan noticed that aside from his hair, Toby had gone from business formal to a simple leather jacket and jeans combo. The outfit actually looked good on him.

"So what happened?" Toby asked as he still looked around. The question easily snapped the blonde out of her gaze.

"W-well...she may have seen m-me..." Loan stopped as her own embarrassment took hold and couldn't finish the statement but Toby easily understood what had happened and merely rolled his eyes in amusement.

Turning toward Loan, he said with his usual smirk, "I'm pretty sure she was just not expecting to see a naked blonde when she walked in. If anything, you probably made her day."

To say Loan's face got brighter at that would be an understatement, the woman's face went from a light pink to almost entirely red as she began to sputter and stammer out her words. As she did this, Toby decided to spare her from any further embarrassment by changing the subject. From his observation, the white haired teen noticed her small collection of games in her duffle bag.

"You like video games? What's your favorite genre?" he asked.

Hearing this, Loan looked at him and blinked for a moment before answering, "Y-Yeah, I like video games. And I'd h-have to say horror mostly."

The answer caught Toby off guard as he spun around to look at his new, older sister, "You..._You_ like horror games? I'm sorry, but you don't seem the type. If anything, you seem like you'd be into puzzle games or something. No offense."

"N-none taken. A lot of people say the same when they find out," Loan said with a small smile. Her face slowly returned to normal color as she spoke, much to Toby's silent relief. The teen didn't need the girl passing out from embarrassment.

"Well Lemy and I are going to the arcade after breakfast, you can come if you want." Loan's face lit up slightly at that, before it quickly went away as she sighed.

"I can't...I...don't do well in big crowds and...Lyra wouldn't want me around Lemy. Says I'm a bad influence on him," the blonde woman said but was met by the sound of laughter as she saw Toby clutching his sides at that. "W-what?" she asked.

"You, a bad influence? Man, and I thought you were just some cute NEET," Toby said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

The use of the acronym caused Loan to look at the teen in surprise. She had been called a shut-in on several occasions, mostly by her mom, but she had never had someone refer to her as a NEET. It was usually something she had seen in mangas that she read. "Y-you...know what a NEET is?" she asked as she continued to look at her brother.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Toby asked as he got himself under control.

"W-Well, it's just that...that's usually something you see used in like a manga or something. Most people don't even know what it is, even when they do read manga."

"Well I guess we're both full of surprises because that's actually what I used to call people when I was a kid." That seemed to throw Loan off even more.

"W-What? How'd you even know that word as a kid?"

"Cause it was a common thing to call people in school. Some people actually wore it as a badge of honor."

"W-Where'd you go to school?"

"Hokkaido Noboribetsu Akebi," Toby stated simply as he started to rummage through Loan's video games. If the blonde were drinking anything, she would've performed a spit take at the admittance of the knowledge. It wasn't as though one could blame the blonde though, no one would've expected that answer.

"I-I'm sorry, are...a-are you saying you went to school in Japan?!" Loan asked, her voice raised an octave as she did.

"Yeah...why?" Toby said as he turned to face the blonde in confusion, her voice raising had easily caught his attention. The moment he looked over at her though, Toby knew what was about to happen and merely braced himself for it.

"Oh my god! Really?! What was it like living there?!" Loan asked, excitement evident on her face. Something that was not expected for the white haired teen to see when she reacted. The blonde easily closed the distance between them and grabbed Toby's shoulders, looking him in the eye with a large excited grin.

"Well...it was kinda cool, I guess. Had to learn some Japanese to make school easier though," Toby said as he felt an awkward half smile spread across his lips. He hadn't been expecting the blonde woman to get this excited over something so simple. If anything, her reaction was throwing him off a bit, he had expected to be in control of the conversation the whole time, but the tables turned very quickly on him.

Loan began to open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Using the new interruption, Toby slid his way out his older sister's grip and made his way to his salvation. Opening it up, the teen was greeted to the sight of a slightly taller blonde with a rather confused expression on her face as she saw who answered the door.

"Yes?" Toby spoke, his tone shifting from awkward to its usual smooth style. The girl seemed to look at him in confusion before looking over his head at Loan and began to make a few hand gestures.

"Oh, did you not meet him yesterday, Liena?" Loan asked, receiving a head shake from the girl.

Seeing this, Toby interjected simply, "My name's Tobias Finley. You can call me Toby though. I'm your new brother."

Liena smiled at him and extended a hand to shake, to which the teen easily met her and shook with his own. "I take it that you're deaf?" Toby asked gently as the three began to make their way to the living room.

Liena tilted her head at him slightly before realizing what he was asking and shook her head. Smiling, the blonde tapped her throat gently as to gesture her answer. The teen looked at her in confusion before he looked to Loan for an answer.

"She's mute," the eldest blonde said, Liena tapping her nose and smiling at her sister.

"Ah..." Toby said before looking at Liena. "(That must suck sometimes,)" he signed to her, making the blonde's eyes go wide in surprise. Seeing that she was completely taken aback, the teen said, "I know a little ASL, not much for long conversations though."

Liena's expression shifted at that, going from surprise to happiness, "(Well at least you know what I'm saying,)"

"Yeah, it took me a second to realize what you were doing," Toby said as the three finally made it to the living room and saw that the food was being brought in on a cart. The waitress, with a slightly pink face, began to set the food onto the table as delicately as she could before stepping back.

"Is everything to your liking?" She asked, her head bowed slightly.

Taking a bite of the food, everyone was taken aback by how delicious the food was. With hums of approval, everyone gave her a thumbs up. Taking that sign, the waitress nodded slightly and stole a small glance at Loan before scurrying out of the room with the cart.

Loan, having seen the young woman look, felt her face heat up. While almost everyone, due to enjoying their food, didn't notice the young blondes' behaviour, Lupa decided to pipe up. "I guess you already tipped her, eh Loan?" the white haired girl asked, a sly grin on her face.

To some, that question caused them to either swallow their food and drinks harshly and others merely raised an eyebrow at the question, confused by the meaning. The blonde in question however, felt her face grow even hotter. Seeing the two's interaction happening, Lori couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance.

"When will you _stop_ sleeping naked, Loan? Honestly, if you're gonna do it then at least lock your door." the blonde woman said harshly. Loan flinched at her mother's tone, knowing that she was right. Toby, however, was confused by his sister's reaction as well as his Aunts' statement. If Loan was, from what he was told, 21 then why would Lori be treating her as though she's a small child? The teen began to open his mouth but was stopped when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Leni said excitedly as she got up from the table and made her way down the small hallway. After a few moments, the blonde came back with a large smile on her face, "Tobes, you're friends are here!"

"Tobes? _Wait_...friends?!" Toby asked as an athletically built black teen came around the corner with a shorter, petite Latina flanking him. Without a second thought, the white haired teen shot up from his seat and drew the airsoft pistol from the holster on his shoulder. Almost immediately, the Louds took cover in some capacity as they saw the guns revealed.

"Well look what we got here, Soph," The teen boy said with a smug grin.

"Only one this time? Someone's slipping." The Latina, Soph, said as she shared a similar grin.

"Bold of you to assume that I only have one," Toby said cheekily as the three continued their stare down. The rest of the occupants remained in their cover, fear and confusion starting to permeate in the room. A few moments passed before the Finley boy spoke, "At least let me finish my juice, I gotta have my vitamins after all."

The two teens shared a look before gesturing for the boy to get the aforementioned beverage. Not breaking eye contact, he gulped down the beverage and set the glass back down. Upon releasing the glass from his hand however, Toby quickly grabbed a bowl of unfinished cereal and chucked it at the teens.

Seeing the sudden object coming toward his head, the boy opted to duck. A mistake that he'd soon regret. Seeing his opportunity, Toby quickly took aim at the teens crotch and pulled the trigger, firing a pellet into the guys nethers.

He went down quickly as he proceeded to drop his pistol to cup his injured manhood. The gun slid across the ground before Toby dove to the side, sliding across the wooden floor as he grabbed the other gun in his free hand.

Soph, having moved when the bowl went flying, took aim at Toby but was stopped when two pellets made contact. One hit her thigh while the other hit her forehead. After coming to a halt on the ground, Toby got to his feet and aimed at the two in triumph.

"Argh, why the nuts, man?!" the teen asked, glaring up at Toby. Giving an apologetic smile, the teen handed the downed lad his pistol before helping him to his feet.

"Sorry about that, dude, I had to do something to win," Toby stated with a small laugh. The teen rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Damn, what is that? 23-19?" Soph asked, having climbed back onto her feet.

"_Are you out of your mind?!_" screamed Lyra as she stormed over to Toby, her face contorted into a scowl. "What were you three thinking?! Someone could've been hurt by your shenanigans!" Lyra shouted, her hands balling into fists.

"Shenanigans? Wow, didn't realize today was _Grandma Words_ _Day_," Soph said, earning a laugh from the two boys. Lyra felt her blood beginning to boil at their laughter but before she could speak, someone cut in.

"Toby, who are these two? And why was there a cheesy, action movie scene played out in the middle of the room?" Lincoln asked, having helped everyone to their feet and setting the chairs upright.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about the natural hair color thing," The teen said as he looked at Lincoln's hair.

"Duh, you think I would dye it this shade?" Toby asked before turning to the man, "By the way, these are my friends, Jay and Sophia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir," Sophia said as she extended a hand, to which Lincoln shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Snowbunny Sr." Jay said with a two finger salute, earning a blush from the two white haired men.

"Dude!" Toby cried, punching his friend in the arm. Jay merely laughed at that with Sophia and, eventually, Toby joining in.

"Whoa...it's like looking into the past," Luna said as she watched the three teens interact with each other.

"Yeah but like in an alternate past where Lincoln and Cylde were cool," Lynn added as she watched alongside her sister.

"Hey! We were cool!" Lincoln cried indignantly, earning some laughs from the two.

After that, the others attempted to finish their meals, sans Lemy who's cereal had been thrown, before placing the dishes on the table and calling for someone to collect them. With breakfast having been eaten, the family began to scatter about, some lounging around while others grouped up and went out to explore the city.

"What do you mean I can't go?!" came Lemy's furious voice, the small boy having been upset by the ruling of his older sister saying that he couldn't go out to the arcade.

"You heard me the first time, Lemy. I don't want you out and about with some strangers that we just met," Lyra said, her arms folded tightly across her chest as she glared down at her brother.

"But Loan will be with me and you know her!"

"I'm not Loan's older sister, I'm _yours_. So if I say you're not going, then that's that." Hearing that, Lemy threw his arms up in anger and went to storm out of the room but was promptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, the boy saw that Toby had seemingly heard their conversation and wasn't too pleased about what was said.

"If we're going off of birth order being the law, then my word dwarfs yours, Lyly, and Lemy's coming with me."

"First; Don't _ever_ call me that. And second; What is that supposed to mean?"

Toby smirked at his sisters irritation before stepping forward, placing Lemy behind him, "Well, it means, since your birthday is in March and mine is in January, I'm older."

Taking a deep breath, Lyra attempted to settle her nerves before speaking, "Okay, you may be older but I've watched over Lemy since the day he was born so if I say he can't go, then he can't go, no matter who's older than whom."

Toby contemplated her words for a bit before nodding his head, seeming to understand his sister's logic before releasing a large sigh, "You're right, Lyra."

"Of course I'm ri-wait..._what?_"

"You're right. It isn't my place to mess up such a delicate balance between siblings," Toby said, raising his hands in surrender. The brunette was slightly taken aback at how easy the boy had given up his argument with her.

Blinking for a moment, Lyra quickly cleared her throat before speaking, "Right, well...glad we came to an agreement. Now, since that's been cleared up, have a nice day, Lemy and I have our own things to do."

"Fair enough. I'll be sure to bring back a smoothie as an apology," Toby said as he began to make his way to the hallway.

"I appreciate the thought but we'll be fine, Toby."

"Alright then, see ya around Lyra," the teen said before making his way out the door, the sound of it closing easily being heard. Heaving a sigh, the brunette began to relax her shoulders but found the gesture being cut short by a voice cutting in.

"You know he just conned you, right?" asked Lyle as the blonde boy sat on the sofa next to his two sisters.

"What are you talking about?" Lyra asked, now confused by the boy's words.

"Just now, when he moved in front of Lemy, he intentionally threw you off guard to keep you from seeing Lemy sneak out with his two friends," Lyle stated.

"Wha-" Lyra began before she realized that Lyle was easily telling the truth and her confused expression quickly shifted to anger as she soon darted out of the room screaming, "You're dead, Tobias!"

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks over, Lemy couldn't help but continue to smile brightly as he, Jay, and Sophia made their way toward the arcade with Loan in tow. "Dude, I'm still freaking out! How'd you guys trick Lyra so easy?! She didn't even notice me leaving!" the little metalhead exclaimed as he looked up at the two teens.

"Calm down there, Little man. Get anymore excited and you might blast off into space," said Jay as he smiled down at the young boy.

"Besides, it was more over Toby than anything else, that guy's a damn master at conning people and rubbing distraction," Sophia said to which Jay easily agreed.

"B-but isn't Lyra gonna be mad?" piped up Loan as she continued to look around with worry while kneading her hands together.

"Ah, she speaks!" cried Sophia as she laughed heartily before answering the blonde's question, "Eh, she might be. Depends on if she finds out or not."

Almost as if by fate, Lemy's phone rang. The boy took it out with ease before feeling his bright smile drop from his face. On his phone's caller ID was Lyra's name and if their conversation just now was any indicator, then the brunette found out about the ploy. Looking down at it for a bit longer, the boy quickly declined it and shoved it back into his pocket.

Without another word said, the four made their way toward the arcade as fast as they could. Arriving to the building quickly, the group easily made their way in and the two Louds were easily taken aback by the sheer size of the buildings interior. As far as the two could see, there were various arcade cabinets lining the walls as well as a small food court and bowling alley.

"Welcome to Funtropolis!" Sophia exclaimed as she gestured to the absolute eutopia that Lemy and Loan were in. The two pairs of blue eyes were scanning the place, looking for a good starting point.

"There's also an entire Laser Tag battle arena on the next floor," Jay stated as they walked deeper in. After seemingly finding their starting point, Loan and Lemy broke off and ran towards a simple Kart Racing cabinet as if they were little kids.

"Looks like they're gonna enjoy themselves thoroughly," Sophia said with a small smile, Jay nodding next to her.

A moment passed with the two looking at their best friends two siblings before it was ruined by a rather haughty voice cutting in and breaking the moment. "Well, look at what we have here," came a female voice, making the two groan. Turning around, they were met by the face of a rather buxom redhead, who merely looked at them with a sneer placed on her lips.

"Just when I thought today was gonna be fun," Jay said as he stared down the teen girl.

"Hello, Camilla," Sophia greeted bitterly at the spoiled girl.

"I'm surprised they let strays in here," Camilla said before sighing dramatically, "This place is truly going to the pits."

"What do you want, Cam?" asked the Latina through gritted teeth. Neither her nor Jay were too happy with the girl being near them at all and the stray comment just made it worse.

"Oh well I _was_ here to see if my Honey Bunny wanted to go get some coffee but now I think I have something else in mind," the redhead said before smiling darkly at the duo. A feeling of unease starting to grow amongst them.

"Excuse me, coming through!" came a familiar voice as a head of gelled white hair made itself seen in the crowd. Bursting through, Toby came sprinting up to his friends before slipping behind them as to catch his breath.

Camilla's dark smile seemed to switch quite quickly as she saw the teen, "Oh, Honey Bunny!" she said as she moved forward to show the newly arrived teen some affection. Taking only a single step forwards, another figure burst onto the scene.

A rather angry and exhausted Lyra stood before them before locking eyes with Toby, "_You!_" The brunette made her way over to him easily but was stopped by the slightly shorter redhead.

"And just what _the hell_ are you doing?" Camilla asked, the teen standing angrily in front of the brunette. Lyra was taken aback by the sudden appearance but her surprise was quickly wiped away when she saw Toby's small smile on his face. Pushing the redhead to the side, the Loud teen made her way towards him before she quickly found her world flipped upside down as a sudden pain erupted up her back, making her cry out in pain.

"Alright, Camilla, that's going too far," Lyra heard Toby say in a surprisingly stern tone. The redheaded beauty quickly let go of the teens arm and made her way over to the white haired teen.

"But Honey Bunny-" the redhead began but was stopped as Toby moved past her to help his sister up. After checking her over, the teen introduced the two to each other and was surprised by how quickly the haughty girl became apologetic. Once everything was said and done though, Loan and Lemy made their way back over to the group.

"Guys! You'll never guess -Oh hi, Lyra- you'll never guess what they have upstairs!"

"What do they have, Lem?" Toby asked as he smiled at the boy's excitement.

"Battle Of The Legends!" the young boy said as his smile grew, "We gotta all play!"

At that statement, the three friends easily smiled before agreeing with Loan merely saying she wished to stay on the ground floor and play the other cabinets. After some convincing however, mostly from Lemy, the blonde agreed to go up with them. Lyra, after some light begging from Lemy, opted to stay on the ground floor to wait for her little brother with Camilla surprisingly opting to stay with her.

With the five of them gone, the two teens found a booth to sit at and wait. After Camilla ordered some shakes for them, much to Lyra's chagrin, the two sat in silence until they came. Once they had been sat down and the worker walked off, the mood seemed to shift slightly between them as the redhead took a sip.

"So, Lyra, what's it like being a rockstar's daughter?"

The brunette couldn't help but choke on her shake a bit at that, "I'm sorry? What makes you think I'm a rockstar's daughter?" she asked, confused and a bit worried.

"Oh come now, Lyra. It's a simple question and I'm a curious gal."

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but my mother is an accountant, not a rockstar."

"Really now? And what about your father?"

"He's not in the picture," Lyra stated quickly, now beginning to feel uncomfortable with the questions she was suddenly being asked.

"Interesting...never would've thought that Luna Loud moon lit as an accountant." Camilla said easily as she took another sip before locking eyes with the brunette. If she wasn't uncomfortable before, Lyra definitely was now. As far as she knew, no one knew Luna Loud had kids.

Quickly swallowing a lump in her throat, Lyra spoke, "My mom isn't Luna Loud."

"Really now? Then your parents must be awfully rich to send Lemy to so many of her concerts around the world. Or maybe my info guy should be fired."

"W-what?" Lyra accidentally stammered out as she felt her breath begin to quicken. But just before it could get worse, the brunette felt a hand on hers and a voice calmly spoke to her in an attempt to calm her. Once she had gotten herself under control, she saw that the hand belonged to Camilla.

"Are you okay?" she asked, making Lyra nod slightly. "Good, wouldn't want Toby to get mad at me for harming his sister."

Lyra's head snapped up quickly at that, her eyes wide, "What are you talking about? We're cousins," she lied.

"Come now, do you think you should be lying at this point, Lyra? I know what you and your little gaggle of siblings are to Toby."

"W-What?," she asked quietly as she stared at the redhead.

"Oh yes, I know. And while I personally have some problems with it all, I know how much this means to Toby so I merely want to make sure history isn't going to repeat itself."

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, with Luna and Lincoln making you and Lemy, I just want to make sure that my Toby doesn't follow in daddy dearests' footsteps."

Lyra couldn't help but feel her face heat up considerably at that, "W-We are _not_ our parents!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Camilla said easily. Taking another sip, she spoke again, "Now since that's out of the way, tell me about yourself, Lyra. I wanna get to know my Honey Bunny's family a little."

And at that, the two began a simple, if not slightly awkward on Lyra's side, conversation. With time passing quickly for the two and before either of them knew it, the missing part of their little group made their way back down. All of them easily laughing with each other with Loan, surprisingly, being the main focus of the conversation.

"Dude, it was like her sweater was weighted cause the minute she took it off, you got slaughtered!" Sophia said as she laughed at Toby's slightly miffed expression.

"Never thought I'd see the day Toby got taken down at his best game," Jay added before lightly punching Loan on her shoulder, "Great job, girl!"

"T-Thanks..." Loan said as she fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt, a small smile on her face.

"That was awesome, Loan!" Lemy exclaimed.

"You two seemed to have fun," Lyra said, her knotted stomach being ignored, as she approached them with Camilla heading over to Toby.

"Yeah, we did! You should've seen it! Loan was just going at it on the guitar!"

"I-It wasn't anything special..."

"Alright, we gotta head back before it gets too late out," Toby said as he began to say his goodbyes to his friends. Looking outside, Lyra was surprised to find the sun had begun to set. Grabbing Lemy's hand, she began to make her way back with Loan in tow and Toby, after getting a small peck on the cheek from Camilla, making up the rear.

After a bit of walking though, Lyra spoke up, "I'm still not too pleased with you, Toby."

"I didn't think you were. And since you let Lemy stay to play, I owe you a solid now."

"A...solid?" Lyra paused for a moment to turn and ask.

"A favor. Which aren't things I give out easily so don't waste it."

"I'll try not to," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, who was that Camilla girl anyway?" Lemy asked.

"My girlfriend," Toby said simply, answering the question that the two girl also had.

After returning to the hotel and having a late dinner, complete with the same waitress from earlier being unable to make eye contact with Loan, The Louds said their goodnights and went to bed. Lyra being the only one to have a hard time drifting off.

_**And thus wraps another chapter. Hope you all liked it, I know I liked writing it. This had to go through a little editing before it was ready, but I wanted to introduce you all to Toby and his neighborhood a bit before we actually get to the meat of the story so I hope you all return but until next time, Stay Tuned, Readers!**_


	3. A Friendly Wager

A New Addition

_**And we're back with another installment with A New Addition. This one shouldn't be too lengthy like the other one but we'll see. There will be some swearing so be warned. So without further ado, Enjoy!**_

A Friendly Wager

"Oh c'mon Lori, don't be so lame, it's our last night here!" Lola cried as she, alongside Luna and Leni, tried to convince the blonde to go with them to a nightclub that they had been recommended to go to by Toby. Seeing as how the only relatively 'Party-girls' amongst the women were the three blondes and one brunette, they felt the need to go together.

"I told you already, I'm not going. If you really need a fourth then take Luan with you," Lori stated as she texted away on her phone. Hearing this, Lola threw up her hands indignantly and stormed off.

Meanwhile, Toby was sitting in Loan's room, a controller in hand as the two were going at it on Loan's console. Playfully, the two were pushing each other lightly and having some small banter.

"You sure you've played this before, Loan?" Toby asked as he sent Loan's character flying off the stage, claiming another one of her lives for himself.

"We all can't grow up living a block over from Mr. Furukawa," the young woman shot back as she and Toby clashed again with her easily taking two of Toby's lives, putting them on even footing.

"No! Not my lead!" The teen cried out before starting to juggle Loan's character, preventing her from using her ultimate. As fate would have it however, Toby's phone rang and in the split second that the boy took his eyes off the screen, he heard his character's death scream before hearing the signature '_GAME!_'. Snapping his head toward the screen, the teen saw the '2nd' above his character before turning to Loan and, surprisingly, seeing a lightly smug grin on her face.

"That was fun," she said easily, her smug grin turning into a more genuine one.

"Yeah, it was," The white haired teen said before remembering his phone call, "Hold on, I need to take this."

Seeing her brother answer the phone, Loan decided to give him some privacy and get a drink. Making her way into the kitchen area and easily snagging two cans of soda, the blonde woman was startled by a sudden voice behind her.

"It seems you've taken to Tobias fairly easily," came the monotone voice, eliciting a yelp of surprise from Loan. Spinning around, the blonde saw her Aunt Lucy standing not too far behind her. Clutching her heart a bit in an effort to calm it, Loan gave a small nod.

"Y-Yeah, he's fun to be around."

"That's good to hear, I was starting to think that only the little ones were taking a liking to him." Loan nodded at that, in agreement this time. What Lucy had said was true, over the course of the past few days, Toby has taken his time to actually try to get to know his siblings and spend time with them, which earned him a mixed bag of reactions from them. The teen even helped Liena cook dinner last night in an attempt to bond with her.

The two stood in silence for a bit before Lucy spoke again. "Loan, the fridge is still open," The goth mom said calmly, making her niece spin on her heel to close it and by the time she spun back around, the goth had vanished.

Shaking her head lightly, Loan shrugged off her Aunts' habit of disappearing and reappearing before going back to her room. Rounding the corner, the blonde saw the familiar faces of Lemy and Lupa as the two were seemingly eavesdropping on Toby, given the fact that they were outside of her door.

Seeing their older sister, Lupa put a finger to her lips before waving the blonde over. Curiosity peaked in Loan and the woman soon found herself listening alongside her little siblings.

"Look, Vinny, I don't give a shit what those morons say, if I say that it's at the docks then it's at. The. Damn. Docks!" came the angry voice of Toby. Loan was taken aback slightly at the tone, in all the time Toby had been around her, she's never heard him speak to anyone like that.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "No, no, I got it. These sharks play for keeps so we definitely need to win tonight. You think Emilio would step in for you?" Another brief pause for the person to respond. "The hell do you mean he won't do it?!"

"What's he talking about?" Loan asked quietly, earning shrugs from the two.

"Screw his bachelor party! He owes us this!"

"Maybe there was a video game tournament happening today?" Lemy threw out as they continued to listen.

"Why would it be at the docks though?" Loan countered.

"It's probably a drug deal and his muscle guy is backing out," Lupa said.

"We're not forfeiting! I'll find us someone and I'm making sure they get your cut of the winnings, Vinny!" cried Toby, the teen losing it a bit as he shouted into the phone before hanging up violently. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Toby slicked his hair back before heading for the door. Upon opening it though, he was met with two shocked expressions and a mischievous smile. "How much did you all hear?" Toby asked calmly.

"Just about all of it," Lupa said, her smile not faltering in the slightest.

"What were you even talking about?" Lemy asked.

"Business," came a clipped response from Toby before starting to walk off but found his exit halted as he felt Loan grab his wrist lightly.

"Toby...please tell us. We could probably help you solve your problem," Loan said softly, her eyes meeting Toby's. Heaving a heavy sigh, the teen gestured into Loan's room and without much more prompting, the three walked in. Upon the door being closed, Toby turned to his siblings and asked an odd question in an irritated tone.

"Do any of you know anything about street racing?"

The question took them by slight surprise before Lemy and Lupa felt wide grins spread across their faces. Loan, on the other hand, merely seemed confused by the question and easily voiced it before any of her younger siblings could speak. "Uh...is _that_ what your call was about?" she asked her younger brother.

"Yeah, one of our drivers is taking his wife out for dinner tonight," Toby began but was cut off by Lemy piping in.

"Vinny?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the white haired teen.

"And now, Emilio, our backup, can't make it either so my team has to either move location or forfeit the race, if we can't find another driver," The teen finished before sighing heavily again. Hearing this, the grins on Lemy and Lupa's faces grew even bigger.

"We know someone," Lupa said with ease, making Toby snap his head in her direction.

"Who? Wait, how?"

"Doesn't matter how. As for who though, I can tell you but I'd need something out of this."

"What do you want, you little gremlin? My first born child?" Toby asked, not amused with Lupa's desire to try and make a deal.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just a cut of the money, there's something I want to get and don't feel like asking for someone to buy it for me," The smaller white haired girl said with her usual smile, her fangs prominent.

Sighing and knowing that he was on a bit of a time crunch, Toby agreed to her terms.

After a bit of pleading Lori had finally broken and agreed to go, causing her sisters to immediately feel the need to go on a shopping trip, bringing Leni's three kids with them. If Liena were being honest with herself though, she wasn't looking forward to the shopping trip with her aunts and mother. While the blonde didn't mind going to shop for clothes occasionally, she wasn't as invested in the activity as much as her mother was.

As the seven Louds made their way out of the Lobby, a limo having been called ahead and waiting for them, they were given a sudden surprise. As they climbed into the vehicle, the sudden sprinting form of Toby was found bursting out the doors of the hotel and before anyone could remark or react, the boy dove into the limo through the window, crumbling onto the floor of the now moving vehicle.

"_Phew_, I made it in time," Toby said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dude, nice dive. I give ya a solid ten outta ten," Luna said as she and the others looked at the new Loud with various expressions.

"Are you okay, Toby?" asked Leni, earning a thumbs up from her nephew. After gaining confirmation from the teen, the mothers seemed to breathe sighs of relief before going back to their earlier conversation about what outfits they were all thinking about going with. Climbing into an open seat, Toby was met by the confused expressions of Bed and Liena as well as the indifferent look of Lyle.

"(Why'd you dive through the window?)" came Liena.

"(I had to catch you before you left.)"

"It couldn't be important enough to dive through a window," Lyle stated, having been watching the conversation unfold.

"Mind your business, Legolas," Toby snapped at the boy, getting a small hmph from him.

Turning back to his older sister, the teenage boy took a deep breath before continuing, "(Anyways, I have a small favor to ask)"

"(What is it?)"

Toby began to tell the blonde before throwing a look over his shoulder at the other occupants and upon noticing their not so subtle attempts of Lyle at eavesdropping, he decided to move to Liena's unoccupied left side and whisper into her ear. Keeping his voice low and getting straight to the point of his request, Toby asked his favor before pulling away from his sister and said, "Well?"

Liena, in turn, mulled over his favor. To say the blonde was surprised by the request would be an understatement. Toby had asked her to do something that she hasn't done in two years. On top of the fact that it was something that had worried her mother endlessly when she _was_ doing it. Looking over at her brother, the blonde's face showed a mix of apprehension and excitement.

"(Only tonight?)" she asked, quickly receiving a nod from Toby. Heaving a heavy sigh, Liena nodded her head once, giving her brother the answer he was looking for.

Seeing her agreement, Toby couldn't help but smile brightly and hug Liena tightly. "Driver, to Lenora's!" Toby shouted towards the man, who easily began to turn and head in the direction that was requested.

After several outfits and accessories being tried on, the Louds began to make their way back to their room, excitement becoming palpable on the drive back. The Loud women were talking amongst themselves as they discussed their plans for tonight.

Walking into Loan's room, Toby was met with the gazes of three people. Lemy, Lupa, and Loan had waited on his return. Seeing the small smile on his face, they all couldn't help but feel their lips tug upwards.

"I've got a phone call to make," Toby said to them.

After some time had passed and the four Loud women had left for the club, the remaining parents allowed the kids to have their own fun throughout the room as they ordered pizza for everyone. Lyra was relaxing in the living room with Loan laying her head in the brunette's lap, a common sight in the family as of late, as the two watched a movie together. Seeing this, Liena knew that it was her chance to leave without being spotted.

After grabbing her wallet and donning her leather jacket, she made her way out of the room as quietly as she could.

After a minute of navigation, Liena spotted Toby near a vending machine, looking over each snack option available.

Toby was looking at the options on the machine as if he were expecting something to change. Clearing her throat, the girl got his attention.

"Oh, hey, you made it," he said before taking in Liena's appearance. "Oh, damn, you look amazing," the teen said, making the older blonde smile a bit at the genuine compliment. The two began to make their way down the hall and eventually out of the hotel, unbeknownst to them that they were being followed by a chaotic duo.

After grabbing a taxi and climbing inside, Toby gave Liena the plan. "Alright, when we get there, I'll introduce you to everyone. Try to appear as aloof and uncaring as possible, these guys thrive off of picking on the more...kind-hearted, to put it simply," the teen said, making the blonde raise an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Relaxing into her seat a bit, Liena donned an expression she hadn't used in a couple of years.

With half-lidded eyes and a faint look of annoyance, Liena looked over at her brother with a raised eyebrow as if to silently ask 'Like this?'

"That...that'll work," Toby stated, taken aback by how almost natural the expression seemed on the usually cheery young woman's face.

The rest of their ride continued in comfortable silence before the vehicle slowed to a stop and they got out. After paying for their ride, the two young adults made their way to the entrance to the docks where they were stopped by three adults.

"Toby, ya made it!" came the excited voice of a pink haired woman as she ran and jumped onto the teen in a tight hug.

"Did you find a replacement?" asked a raven haired man.

Prying the woman off, Toby looked at the man, "Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?" he asked. Looking over at Liena, he gestured for her to come over. Doing so, the blonde caught the gaze of the last member of the trio and felt herself stop in her tracks.

The last member, a dirty blonde with some stubble on his face, looked at Liena and felt a smile break across his face. "Double S!" he cried out before rushing over and hugging the blonde tightly. Liena was shocked by this but she soon felt her shock turn to anger as she harshly shoved the man away from her.

Quickly getting between the two, the raven haired man put his hands out to keep the two apart. "Alright, alright! Whatever you two have between you, we'll handle later. Right now however, we need to get inside," he said before turning to the blonde man.

"What? She pushed me!" the blonde said.

"I said later, Eric," the man said, evenly. Huffing, Eric stormed off with the pink haired girl running after him. "Sorry about that, Double S. Had I known you were the driver, I would've told him to stay home," the raven haired man said. Liena simply raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask who he was.

"Oh right, allow me to introduce the rest of the team. You already know Eric, the ball of energy with the gum hair is Addison, and I'm Cameron."

Liena gave a small nod to the man at the introduction. Cameron gave the blonde a soft smile before speeding up to catch up with the other two. The young woman let a heavy sigh escape her before the voice of Toby came from behind her with a question she was dreading.

"How'd Eric know you?"

Looking over at her brother, Liena felt her frown deepen at his concerned expression, "(He and I used to race together when we were in high school. Last race we did together in senior year got me arrested and fined a grand,)"

Toby couldn't help but feel his eyes widen at that but before he could say anything, she continued.

"(Mom bailed me out and paid the fine...and he ran away with the winnings. Hadn't seen him till just now,)" Liena finished, her gaze hardening as she stared at where she could see Eric. Her hands clenched into fists. Her staring however, was soon cut off as she felt Toby place his hand on her shoulder. Upon seeing his concerned expression, Liena took a deep breath to calm herself and once she was calmed enough, they made their way to the rest of the group. Another question being asked as they did so.

"What does Double S stand for anyway?"

"(Silent Speedster.)"

"Really? That's lame," Toby said, earning him a playful shove from Liena.

Meanwhile, near the entrance, hiding behind some oil drums was the chaotic duo of Lemy and Lacy.

"Oh man, I can't believe they haven't noticed us yet," Lemy said, a bright smile on his face as he and Lacy continued to make their way closer to where the racing was being held. The young metalhead having snuck out to see the race for himself and Lacy merely tagged along cause she was told there was a race happening and she wanted in. It took some begging from some siblings, mainly Lupa, to cover for them as well as spending the shopping money they had for the rest of the trip to take the taxi to get to where they were.

"This is gonna be awesome! Toby's gonna be so excited when he sees us there!" Lacy said, a smile just as bright appearing on her face as she stretched her arms.

The two kids walked in companionable silence as they followed the path for what felt like a few minutes until they heard the roar of engines as well as what sounded like a party. Stopping in their tracks, they speared a glance at each other before deciding to pick up the pace. Making their way into a clearing, the duo saw what made their jaws drop and eyes sparkle in excitement.

A seemingly endless line of sports cars in wide arrays of colors and designs was laid out in front of them. People of various sizes and styles all seemingly talking amongst themselves and checking under the hood of some of the vehicles. Some of the cars looked heavily modified while others seem to just have shiny coats of paint on them. Something that caught the two's eyes however, was a car that looked as though it should be in an Autoshow parked amongst the more modern cars.

It was a glossy snowwhite with what looked to be darkly tinted windows on it. Someone had their head under the hood, possibly doing a final check on everything. Lacy and Lemy couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it but in doing so, they failed to notice the two pairs of arms coming up behind them.

If he were being honest, Toby was more than a bit nervous at the moment. He, alongside his team, was just moments away from doing the biggest race in the underground and while he didn't have to worry about the police, he was worried about losing.

In this race, Tour De Rose they call it, each racer must compete in a one-on-one race of a certain route which wouldn't be a big deal, if it weren't for the fact that if a racer loses, then their cars' pink slip is given to the winner. That's what has Toby worried because he wasn't ready to give up Snowflake, his white classic car. The very idea of him having to give up his car was nerve wracking but ultimately, more exciting to him.

The white haired teen, with that in mind, continued to tinker away at the car before he heard sounds of struggling behind him. Dropping the hood and wiping his hands clean, the teen turned around to see something surprising.

In the arms of two guards were the struggling frames of Lacy and Lemy. The boy tried, in vain, to free himself while the girl was actually giving the burly man a hard time with her impressive strength. Toby felt his blood run cold as he looked at them, they had followed him to something illegal and that was not a good combo of things for him.

"Found these two snoopin around the outside, Boss," One of the guards said as he kept a hold on Lemy. A tall, slender Japanese woman walked out from the crowd and made her way over to the two.

Her face was set in a neutral expression as she looked down at the two before gesturing to the guards to release them. Doing so, Lemy and Lacy easily backed away from the three adults and dropped into fighting stances. The surrounding group began to laugh as they saw the two look around for a way out.

Gesturing her hand again, the laughter died down significantly as the woman looked down at them. "You two seem a bit young to be wanting to join the race," she said evenly, a small smile gracing her plump red lips. The two felt a small chill run down their spines as they heard the woman's voice.

"We aren't here to join, Ma'am," Lacy began, having found her voice first, "We just came here to see our brother and sister race."

"Is that so? And who are your siblings?"

Lacy looked around, being silently thankful that she could break eye contact with the woman's piercing gaze. Searching the crowd, the brunette soon spotted Toby's distinct white hair and gestured over to him, "Well our brother's right there."

Following the young girls' hand, the woman couldn't help but smile wide when she and Toby made eye contact. "Tobias, come over here. The rest of you, keep prepping, we're starting soon," she said, easily causing the other racers to disperse and go back to their own business.

Making his way over, albeit slowly, Toby finally stepped in front of the woman. He had carefully and subtly slipped himself between her and Lacy. "Yes,Yukiko?" he said.

"Tobias, you didn't tell me we'd have guests coming," The woman, Yukiko, said playfully.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't know they were even coming. If I did, then I would've had you make tea. Speaking of which though," Toby paused to switch his gaze to his two younger siblings who had donned more relaxed stances. "What are you two doing here?" he asked sternly, his arms soon crossing over his chest.

"We wanted to see the race," Lemy said quickly with a shrug, Lacy happily nodding in agreement. Hearing this, Toby let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So rather than asking if you could come along, you two decided to sneak out?" The teen asked, his tone starting to take on a more frustrated tone. Hearing this, the two couldn't help but feel dejected.

"Now, now, Toby. No need to fly off the handle, they just came to support you," Yukiko cut in, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. Stepping forward, the woman crouched down to the younger sibling's height. "How would you two feel about actually being in the race rather than just watch it?"

Hearing that, Lacy couldn't help but perk back up at that. "Really?!" she asked, her excitement not at all being hidden.

"Of course-" Yukiko began.

"Not!" Toby cut her off, his expression beginning to contort into one of pure anger. Just as he was about to launch into a tirade though, a hand landed on his shoulder. Following it up the arm, the teen was met with the kind eyes of Liena.

"(Let them race, Toby. They'll be safe, trust me,)" The blonde said as she offered a soft smile to the concerned teen. The teen wasn't wholly convinced by the blonde's words but seeing the expression on Liena's face, Toby sighed before turning back to the dynamic duo.

"Do you two promise to put your seatbelts on?"

"Yeah!" Lemy said.

"Promise!" Lacy quickly added.

Sighing heavily again, Toby looked over at Yukiko with a slight glare. The woman's sly smile not faltering in the slightest. "They get hurt, I'll have your head," Toby growled out.

"Geez, with a tone like that, you sound like Mom," Yukiko said with an eye roll before smiling and adding, "Fine, I'll make sure they don't get hurt. I'll even buy pizza after."

With a huff, Toby stormed over to his car. Yukiko sighed before looking at the two and then looking at Liena. "Have you gotten your route?" she asked, receiving a nod from the blonde, "Good, head to your car and take the girl with you."

Nodding again, Liena gestured for Lacy to follow before the two went over to get prepped.

"Guess I'm going with Toby," Lemy said but was quickly stopped by Yukiko, who merely let a sly grin come back to her face.

Before anyone knew it, the time had come and the sound of engines was beginning to be heard throughout the area. Like a well oiled machine, racers were paired off and flagged to go. Soon, Liena's steel grey car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down.

Lacy's head popped out as she smiled brightly and said, "Wish us luck, Toby!"

"Good luck," Toby said calmly, his anger having subsided due to the time having passed as well as Lacy's bright smile. Sitting in her seat, the brunette clicked her seatbelt and gave a thumbs up at her brother. Smiling, Toby gave one back.

As the window rolled back up, Liena gave her brother a two finger salute before making her way over to the starting line. Much like before, Liena and her opponent were flagged and took off like bats out of hell.

Getting into his own car, it occouried to Toby that Lemy wasn't in the passenger seat. Panic quickly set in as the teen began to run around the quickly emptying lot, looking for his little brother. His heart began to race as his search was starting to come up empty. Feelings of fear and panic began to overwhelm Toby as he began to fear that Lemy might've gotten into the wrong car.

"Yo, Toby!" cried a distant yet familiar voice. Spinning around to the source, the teen saw the very person he was looking for. The small boy was leaning out of the window of a sleak, black sports car. One he knew way too well, seeing as how he himself had been in the car.

The negative emotions quickly melted almost completely away as Toby soon found himself climbing into his car and making his way over to the car as it was making its way to the starting line. Getting there was no trouble for him however, upon getting to the line, Lemy sat back in his seat and Toby was greeted by the smiling face of Yukiko.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing your little brother."

"Yukiko, what the hell are y-" The teen began before the window was quickly rolled up. Growling to himself, Toby sat forward and got into position. The flag girl began her flirtatious routine before signaling the start and much like his sister, Toby and Yukiko took off like rockets.

Easily making their way out of the docks and back onto the roads. The two cars were speeding through the streets at breakneck speeds, weaving between cars like trained fighters. Neither of them seem to be able to gain too much of an advantage on the other. At least that was the case before a sharp left turn came up and Yukiko slid ahead with precision, effectively blocking Toby from going around her.

Growling in frustration, Toby took a moment to see ahead of the car and noticed there was a sharp right he could take that would spit him out on the route again. Only problem was that it was on a busier road so he'd be having to move in between cars and avoiding pedestrians.

"Damn it, Yuki!" growled the teen before he took the turn. Just as he predicted, there were cars and people to get around which wasn't hard for the teen. Until a drunk blonde practically fell in the middle of the street with her other friends trying to pull her up.

Panicking slightly, Toby noticed an open space where a car had paralleled parked then left, giving the teen an idea that he doubted he could pull off without any damage to the car or possibly himself. Gritting his teeth, the white haired lad executed the maneuver, drifting around the group by sliding into the space and quickly ejecting out of it.

As the car began to eject out of the space, one of the women in the group caught his eye as her surprised gaze locked with his when a neon light temporarily lit up the car. The woman's appearance couldn't be mistaken, even with the speed he was going.

He had just locked eyes with his Aunt Lori. Not only that though, she seemed to have noticed that it was him driving, as indicated by her lips beginning to mouth his name. However as quickly as it happened, it was over and Toby was now back on track.

Just as he predicted, the road spat him out and practically rammed him into Yukiko, the two cars barely a couple of inches from touching. Righting himself, the teen grit his teeth and continued along the route. The two drivers now neck in neck again, only this time Toby was focused and allowed himself to flow through the traffic with ease. After a wide turn, the drivers quickly turned onto a winding road. They had reached the last stretch of their race and things were going to start getting tricky for Toby.

The two came upon a wide turn and, unlike Toby's car, Yukiko's was built to handle gripping on wide drifts. With practiced skill, the sleek black car slid around the corner with the older car starting to trail behind it. Another wide turn had put more distance between them and Toby could start to see the finish line ahead. Knowing that he only had one option left, the teen shifted gears a bit before flipping the cover to a switch open. With a couple of button presses, the car shifted into high gear as fire erupted from the exhaust pipe of the white vehicle, the rush of power seemed to be enough to make the car rocket ahead and cross the finish line.

The sudden power proved to be too much as the car came to a screeching halt, smoke and tire tracks being shown as it spun 90 degrees to a complete stop. The door to it was thrown open and the figure of Toby came tumbling out of the car, his hands smacking against the pavement as he was trying to gain his bearings.

"Toby!" came the concerned tone of Yukiko as footsteps could be heard moving towards the teen. Looking up, the teen was met with the concerned faces of his team as well as his family. "Are you okay?" Yukiko asked, kneeling down to him.

Taking a deep breath, the white haired teen opened his mouth to speak but vomit quickly replaced those words, making everyone take some steps back. Spiting the rest of the bile out, Toby gave a weak thumbs up.

Climbing to his feet, Toby steadied himself before walking over to Yukiko. The woman's face showed nothing but worry as she looked at him. "Toby, are you okay?" she asked, her hand cupping his face as she looked him over.

"'M okay. Wasn't expecting to almost spin out of control."

At that, the woman brought him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. Liena, Lacy, and Lemy were all confused at this as they had assumed Yukiko and Toby didn't like each other. Looking over at the three, Yukiko could see their confusion and decided to clear the air.

"I never properly introduced myself, my apologies," she began, not breaking the hug, "I'm Yukiko Hirayama, Toby's older sister. You all can call me Yuki though."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lacy and this is Lemy and Liena," the brunette said with a bright smile. Yuki couldn't help but feel her heart melt at the young girl's kind demeanor. The moment was ruined however when Toby spoke in dialect that the three weren't expecting.

"_手放す、あなたは私を窒息させ始めている、あなたはゴリラ。_" came from Toby, causing Yuki to let go of him with a huff.

"Did...did you just speak Japanese?" asked Lemy, the boy having played a lot of Japanese games with Loan so he could tell what the dialect could possibly be.

"Yeah," Toby confirmed, before receiving a punch on the arm from Yuki.

"I'm not a gorilla," the woman pouted, earning a round of laughter from the siblings.

If she were being honest with herself, Lori was still in relative shock at what had transpired roughly an hour ago. One moment she was practically having to babysit a drunk Lola and tipsy Luna and the next, she catches her nephew performing a maneuver that left them all practically speechless. The eldest blonde had been the only one to see Toby in the driver seat but that didn't mean that her other sisters hadn't had anything to say about the situation.

"Ugh, the nerve of that guy! He could've killed me!" Lola shouted in between bites of her incredibly greasy pizza. Let it be known that Lola Loud, a woman voted to have been 'Sexiest Woman Of The Year' at one point, was currently gorging herself on pizza with the same fervor as Lana. A scene that only people who have been around the drunken woman get to see, including Lana herself.

"Well, racers usually try to avoid hitting people," Leni said, her voice eerily quiet compared to its usual bubbly tone.

"Leni, you okay?" Luna asked softly, the rocker sensing something wrong with the fashionista.

The blonde merely frowned before looking between her sisters, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she asked, "Do...do you guys think the driver was Liena?"

Hearing the blonde ask that question, the Loud women almost immediately began to console the blonde. All three of them bore witness to the toll it took on Leni when Liena was racing in highschool. Seeing her start to get back into that mindset was worrisome to them, especially since the last time Leni got worked up about it, she almost considered sending her eldest daughter to military school.

"It's not Liena, sweetie," Lori reassured her younger sister in a soft tone, offering her a small yet kind smile.

"Y-you think so?"

"Totally brah," Luna cut in.

"Besides, if it were, she would've stopped or texted you," Lola added before taking another slice. Leni smiled a bit at that, her worry subsiding a bit at her sisters' words.

"Well, well, well, what we got here, boys?" came an arrogant voice, a tone that the four women had grown accustomed to over the years. Looking over, the four are treated to the sight of some rather '_fancy_' dressed men. The four intruders were wearing variations of just some muscle shirt/jean combinations and they had waves of cheap cologne wafting off of them.

They all stared down at the four beautiful women in front of them, hungrily taking in their appearances. Rolling their eyes, Lori and Lola went back to their food while Leni and Luna stared up the men in curiosity.

"Hey ladies, haven't seen any of you around these parts. You new in town?" the lead man asked.

"On a family vacation actually and tonight's our last night before we fly back," Leni answered easily, having wiped her eyes with some napkins.

"Oh, yeah? Well how would you four like me and my boys here to show you the night life before you leave?" The leader said, a smug grin cracking his face.

"Not interested," Lori said curtly, not looking up from her food.

"Oh, c'mon, babe. Let us show you a good time," one of the other men said, his true intentions being laid out in his tone.

"We said _not interested_, so leave," Lola snapped, her appetite being ruined by the rather annoying men. Hearing Lola's tone however, seemed to trigger one of the others as he slammed his hand down onto the table top, easily grabbing everyone's attention.

"You aren't gettin' what we're saying, blondie. We run this city, so if my boss offers you something, then you say 'Thank you' and accept the offer," he growled out, cigarette smoke could be smelled on his breath due to how close he was to Lola's face. He couldn't see it though, but Lola's hand was starting to curl into a fist as her drunken rage began to grow. Before she could swing however, a familiar voice cut in.

"Oh? You four run this town, do you?" asked a calm yet commanding voice.

"Yeah! So we suggest y-" The man in Lola's face said, pulling himself away from her and towards the source but was quickly silenced by who the voice came from.

Near the entrance with his siblings behind him, stood Toby. The teens face showing a cold yet calculative expression as he began to slowly make his way over. The four men, upon seeing who it was, began to scoot away.

Making his way to the table, Toby looked at the four women, "You four okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Tobes," Leni said, a smile spreading on her face at seeing her nephew.

"T-Tobes?!" The leader squeaked out as they looked at the teen.

"It's a nickname my aunts all settled on giving me," Toby said simply, looking back at the four men with his piercing blue gaze.

"A-Aunts? As in...those f-four?"

"Yes, the four that you idiots were just threatening. Not to mention the fact that you just lied to them about who really runs this town."

"H-hey, listen Tobes-"

"That's Mr. Finley to you four," Toby spat as his cold expression began to heat up with rage, "Now unless you four pencil-dicked, shit brains want to royally piss me off, I suggest you leave before your shit excuse for fashion and pick up lines make everyone lose their appetites."

Quickly doing as he says, the four men duck out of the pizza restaurant with their tails tucked. Releasing a heavy sigh, the teen's anger melted away as he squeezed in next to Luna. Everyone else took some seats in a booth not too far away.

"Thank, Toby," Lori said, giving the teen a small smile.

"No problem. Sorry you all had to see that."

"You kiddin'? That was kickass dude!" Luna exclaimed, a smile easily coming to her face at having just seen what happened.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have someone you guys should meet," Toby said, gesturing over to Yuki. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Yukiko Hirayama, she's my older sister. Yukiko, say hi to my aunts; Lola, Lori, Leni and-" he was cut off by Yuki suddenly reaching out and taking Luna's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Holy shit, you're hotter in person!" Yuki blurted out before quickly following up with, "It's an honor to meet you, Ms Luna! I'm a huge fan!"

Laughing a bit awkwardly, you'd think the rocker would be used to weird fans by now, Luna said "Nice to meet a fan. And thanks for the compliment, it means a lot," the brunette said in an awkward tone. She could tell this was gonna be a long meal.

Morning soon came and the Louds were finishing their packing. After having pizza and taking a lot of selfies, mostly Luna and Yuki, the Louds parted ways with the woman and made it back to the hotel where Lyra promptly lectured Lemy and Lacy for sneaking out as well as attempt to lecture Toby and Liena on allowing the two kids to be out and about in a dangerous city. After finishing her lectures, the Louds decided to head to bed so they could catch their plane in the morning.

There was soon a knock at the door, Lincoln, having already finished packing, answered it. Upon opening the door, the man was greeted by a pair of bellhops. Two men with luggage carts smile at him with the usual friendliness that you'd expect.

"Alright everyone, bring your bags!" Lincoln shouted, making some of the kids and adults appear with bags in hand. Handing them off to the bellhops, the carts were soon filled as everyone handed off their luggage. "Is that everything?" Lincoln asked, seeing everyone nod or verbally confirm with him.

With a gesture from the bellhops, the Louds filed out and down to the Lobby. Making their way to the desk, the Louds were greeted by the concierge as well as a woman in a fancy three-piece suit.

"Louds?" the woman asked calmly.

"That's us," Lincoln said, already knowing what to expect. The suited woman gave a nod to Lincoln before turning to walk towards the front door. Following behind her, the large family was greeted by a group of SUV's. The bellhops began loading the luggage into the backs of the vehicles while the family broke off into groups for the vehicles.

Swiftly, everything and everyone was loaded up and they were on their ways. Chattering amongst themselves, the ride was smooth and uneventful. After a series of twists and turns however, the Louds noticed that they weren't heading to the entrance of the Airport but instead directly to the hangers.

The talking soon stopped as everyone now wondered why they were heading there. Leaning forward to get a better view, Lincoln saw a private jet waiting in the hanger with a couple of people in there. Turning inside, the cars came to a stop and the people, who they all recognized to be employees were soon starting to unload the bags and move them to the aircraft.

At this point, the Louds all left their seats to walk upto the jet and marvel at it.

"Welcome, Louds! Hope you all enjoyed your vacation!" came the voice of the old man they had met on the first day. Looking over, they all gave some form of appreciation, prompting the man to continue. "You might be wondering why I've decided to fly you home in style and the answer to that is simple. It's my parting gift to you all, seeing as how Toby loved meeting you all so much."

"Where is Toby?" asked Lemy.

"He should be on his way. There was some business he had to take care of before he left," The man said.

"Before he left? Toby's coming with us?" asked Leni, earning a smile from the man. Seeing the gesture, some of the family couldn't help but scream in excitement at the news. Over the course of the trip, the family had tried to have as much fun as they could, fearing that they wouldn't see Toby at the end of it all.

Calming themselves, the family easily began to launch barrages of questions at the old man before a whistle sounded off. Stopping the barrage, the family looked over to see the familiar figure of Toby as he stood next to the car he arrived in.

"Alright, alright. No need to blow the man's hearing out, I'm here."

"Toby!" cried some of the younger kids as they sprinted over to him but quickly stopped in their tracks when they saw what he was holding in one of his hands. A sheathed katana with twin white dragons winding around the black scabbard. Noticing their gazes, the teen chuckled at how awestruck they looked, even noticing some of the adults' appreciation of the design.

"Okay, let's get a move on. I wanna be at my new home before lunch time," Toby said as he made his way onto the jet and into his seat with everyone filing behind him, some with questions about the sword.

While this was happening however, Lucy noticed something that had followed Toby onto the plane when he arrived.

A Spirit.

More specifically, the spirit of a woman. She seemed to follow Toby as he got onboard, giggling silently into her yukata sleeve. This development brought a smile to the goth's face, she couldn't wait to hear the woman's story. Or more specifically, how Toby ties into her story.

_**And thus concludes the story intro. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because it was great getting to write it. Next chapter should prove to be a fun one as we get to see Toby get taken out of his element and brave this new environment. How will he make due? Well, to find out, Stay Tuned, Readers!**_


	4. Familiar Faces

A New Addition

_**Hey, Readers! We're back with another installment of A New Addition. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, because I love writing it for you all. Enough stalling though so without further ado, Enjoy!**_

Familiar Faces

While usually one would describe Toby as a young man with patience and charm, right now the only thing that could describe him would be absolutely angry. Reading the note over again, Toby felt the need to call Yukiko, just to scream at her in their shared language.

_('Told the movers that they could help themselves to your Ramune case, if they got thirsty. Figured you wouldn't mind it. Love you, Usagi!')_

The frost haired teen felt a vein pulse against his neck as he looked at the empty case that had been shoved into the bottom of his trash can. Clicking his tongue, Toby made his way to the front door to grab his keys and shoes, before heading out to a nearby store.

It had been roughly three days since he and his family landed back in Royal Woods and while they had offered to make room for him at their house, Toby declined due to the fact that his grandfather's people had already gotten him an apartment to live in. While he was appreciative of the place he was given, he knew that it hadn't been given to him out of kindness. In the three days that the teen had been in the city, he had to tie a couple of business loose ends for his grandfather before he could completely settle in.

Pulling into the store's small parking lot, the teen got out and looked up at the sign, _Flip's Food and Fuel_. With a heavy sigh, the teen made his way inside for both business and pleasure.

Walking through the front door, Toby was greeted by a red haired girl who looked like she was bored out of her mind behind the counter. Not paying much attention to her, the teen made his way across the small store and to the office door of the person he was looking for.

"Customers are not allowed back there," came the voice of the redhead, a Russian accent making itself known in her voice. Hearing this, Toby turned slightly to look at her with an annoyed expression, something she seemed unfazed by.

"I have some business with your boss," Toby stated, intensifying his expression.

Shrugging, the teen spoke again, "I do not care, you are not allowed back there,"

Heaving another heavy sigh, Toby turned completely towards her and made his way to the counter. Placing his hands on the surface, the white haired teen looked at the teen, "Listen here, _Chekhov_,"

"_Laika._"

"Don't care. I have business with your boss that needs to be finished, so either you can let me go in there and finish this business or I could use you as a battering ram to get in there and finish it anyway," Toby stated, leaning forward as he glared at the Russian teen.

Leaning forward herself with her nose almost touching the teens, Laika sent her own glare back and said, "You are welcome to try, but it will not end the way you think it will."

The two continued to glare at each other for a while, neither of them making the first move as tension became more than palpable in the air. The teens continued their impromptu glaring contest for a while, before it was ended by the sound of the doors bell ringing. Breaking their stares from each other, the two looked towards the front and saw a small, pudgy latino boy.

"Uh...hi..?" he said.

"Bob-boy," Laika replied, nodding slightly towards the kid. The 'Bob-boy' in question seemed to linger at the door, staring in slight confusion at the white haired teen in front of the counter.

Seeing this, Toby pushed off the counter slightly and made his way towards the boy. "Y'know, where I'm from, staring like that usually means you wanna fight," he started before leaning forward to get directly in the kids face, "And I'm always game for that."

The little boy's eyes went wide as he began to vigorously shake his head and stammer something out. Seeing the fear that the boy had, Toby stood up straight with a sneer at the boy and made his way back to the counter.

Upon getting back,Toby was greeted to the sight of Laika staring at him with the glare she had moments ago. This time however, the look was mixed with a look of contemplation as she seemed to study his face intently. Opening his mouth to speak, Laika cut him off.

"кролик?" she asked, making Toby's brain screech to a halt. Hearing the nickname said like that brought a memory to the surface for him. A memory from a decade ago. A memory of a small, red haired girl calling him that since it seemed easier for her to pronounce at the time.

"狐?" Toby asked back.

The two teens seemed to look at each for a bit longer before a smile broke across their faces as they seemed to reenact a handshake from an old action movie. Releasing their hands, the two's mood seemed to have done a complete 180 from just a couple of moments ago.

"Holy shit! I wasn't expecting to see you here of all places," Toby said, a wide smile over his face.

"I did not expect to see you either. Honestly, I took you for...someone else," Laika said, a noticeable pause made evident in her tone. Hearing it, Toby opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but was stopped by a voice.

"Um...excuse me," came a meek voice. Following the voice, Toby looked down and saw the small boy from moments ago, his spoils being held in his arms.

"Oh, hey kid," Toby started before seeing the boy stagger back a bit. Realizing why, he sighed, "Sorry about what I said a minute ago. My day hasn't been too good as of recent."

"I-it's fine..."

"It's _not_ and I wanna make it up to you," Toby said before looking at Laika, "Ring him up, I'll pay for it."

W-wait yo-" The boy started before Toby quickly plucked the items from his arms and placed them on the counter. The snacks were quickly rung up and bagged before being pressed against the boy's chest, his arms wrapping around his small treasure as he received a gentle pat on the head. Seeing the frost haired teen turn away to continue talking with Laika, the boy just sighed and muttered out a 'thanks' before leaving.

Hearing the store's bell ring as a sign that the small child had left, Toby got back to business. "Listen Fox," He started, calling his friend by her nickname in english this time, "As much as I would love to catch up with you, I have some business with Flip. So could you maybe just let me back there for now?" Toby said, his voice having no trace of its earlier irritation as he spoke.

Looking at her old friend, Laika heaved a sigh, "As easy as it would be, I can not let you. Store policy."

Hearing that, Toby decided to do something he usually wouldn't with people who weren't in his line of business. The teen was going to strike a monetary deal with the redhead. "Alright, alright. I understand," he began, pausing to take a deep breath, "But what if there was something in it for you?"

That grabbed the girls attention as she merely raised an eyebrow at him, showing her slight interest. "For me?" she asked simply, crossing her arms over her chest, "Is that so?"

"Yes and it'd be something that would be highly useful for you."

"And what would that be?"

"A monetary gain of a thousand dollars in cash."

Laika couldn't help but feel her expression widen in surprise at the offer before feeling her gaze harden as she spoke, "What is the catch?"

"The _catch_ is you let me go into that office to finish my business with Flip and after that, money's yours."

Laika continued to stare at Toby, searching his expression for any form of deceit as well as weighing the options of the offer. While ordinarily, the girl wouldn't yield to any form of bribery from people, she also knew that Toby and his family were not people to make offers that they couldn't uphold and it didn't help that she also knew that the money would benefit her and her mother largely with their bills.

With a sigh, the Russian teen said, "You have ten minutes."

Smirking to the girl, Toby continued on his original path, opening the door without hesitation before promptly closing it behind him, taking a moment to lock it.

Following her time table down to the very second, Toby popped back out of the office with a briefcase in one hand, a small wad of bills in the other, and a smirk on his face. Walking over to the counter, the older teen plopped the bound bills down in front of Laika.

"There's your cut. A grand, just as promised," Toby said with ease, his smirk taking on a bit more of a warm glow to it. "Might want to count it to make sure though," he added simply.

Taking his advice, the redhead unbound the cash and began to count it. Flipping the bills over in her hand and recounting them, Laika found herself surprised at finding all of the money accounted for. Looking at her old friend's smirking face, she couldn't help but smile softly herself as she gave him a simple thanks.

Toby simply gave her a nod back before quickly buying a couple of cases of soda and leaving. Climbing into his car and cracking open one of the somewhat cold cans, the teen was off to finish his business.

"I'm guessing the missing grand came from your cut?" Asked a suited woman as they looked at the machine counting out all the money at an impressive speed. Toby nodded at that, having found himself standing shoulder to shoulder with one of his granddad's caporegimes as they shared some sodas while waiting for the money to finish. A ding soon sounded before one of the woman's employees' made their way over and took the counted money out, placed it in a manila envelope, and stamped the front with the family crest before having the parcel handed to him. Toby smiled at the Capo and shook hands with her, before taking his leave and leaving one of the soda cases behind for everyone to share.

Finally making his way home, Toby felt whatever plan he had prepared for his lazy afternoon, stripped away as he got a text from his Aunt Lucy. The goth woman had apparently wanted him to stop by to talk and spend time with some of the family that he had yet to meet. Knowing how much he couldn't say no to the creepy yet kind woman, Toby soon found himself pulling into the driveway of a two-story house.

Getting out of his car, and taking care to stuff his parcel in his inner jacket pocket, Toby was greeted by a voice calling out to him. Turning to the source, the teen was met with the flying body of Lacy as the pre-teen hurdled through the air, her hands outstretched and her face bright from her infectious smile.

Easily catching her and holding her out at arms length, Toby spoke to her, "Nice to see you too, Lacy."

"Dude, where've you been for the past couple of days?"

"Home."

"Home? You have a house?"

"No, it's an apartment that my granddad gave me." 

"Cool! I'd love to visit sometime!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright, earning a chuckle from Toby before he placed her back on the ground and patting her head. Making his way around her and onto the porch, the teen rapped on the door.

A couple of minutes passed before he was greeted by the face of a somewhat youthful looking face of a hispanic woman. The two of them made eye contact and a look of confusion came over the woman's face before something seemed to click in her mind as she quickly put on a slightly forced smile.

"You must be Tobias," she said before extending her hand to shake, "I'm Ronalda, Lincoln's wife, but you can call me Ronnie Anne."

Accepting her hand, and taking note of some of the calluses on them, Toby responded with a smile of his own, "Please, call me Toby, Mrs. Loud."

The latina quickly escorted Toby inside before telling him to make himself at home while she went to get him a drink. Quickly taking his shoes off, the teen made his way over to the sofa and sat down. Taking note of the paused image on the screen, he could tell that someone had been watching a movie before possibly leaving to do something.

Sitting there, the teen studied the screen intently, trying to figure out what exactly was on screen.

"It's a documentary." came a sudden voice right next to Toby's ear, causing the teen to let out a yipe before jumping off the sofa and onto the table in a defensive stance. Seeing who the person was, the teen felt his muscles relax a bit as he took in the source of the voice.

"Oh, it's just you Aunt Lucy," Toby said, easily getting himself off the furniture and returning to his seat. "Sorry about that," the snow haired teen said simply.

"It's quite alright, everyone has that reaction when I enter a room," the goth woman said as she rounded the sofa and sat on it elegantly, not a single sound being made as she did so. "How are you this day, Tobias?" she asked, a soft smile on her lips as she spoke.

"Pretty good, all things considered. I was actually on my way home when you texted me and asked me to come over," Toby said with a smile of his own, his tone having a politeness in it. The smile quickly dropped however, when Lucy responded.

"I'm sorry for texting you on such short notice, by the way," The older woman said, a hint of guilt in her usual monotone.

"It's quite alright, I didn't really have anything planned today. Besides, I'd love to meet more of my family."

Lucy merely smiled at that before turning her attention to the dining room behind her nephew. "I believe Ronnie Anne wishes to talk to you at the table," she said as she gestured behind the teen. Turning around, Toby saw the Latina setting a couple of glasses down alongside some snacks. Seeing his que, the white haired teen got up, gave his Aunt a small smile before making his way over.

Lucy had given him a smile back but no sooner did her nephew turn away, did the smile drop from her face as something soon plagued her. The spirit she had seen when they left New York, it wasn't there but instead there was a new one. While that fact didn't bother her in the slightest, it's what the spirit looked like that did.

The spirit bore a similar yet younger resemblance to Toby himself.

With that fact revealed to her, Lucy felt the need to make a call.

"Before we start getting to know each other, I have to ask you something," Ronnie Anne said as she took a small sip from her glass. "About six years ago, were you at a restaurant named _Casa Du Sol_?"

Toby couldn't help but look at the woman with a look of pure confusion before thinking for a bit. There was a small silence over the table before he spoke again. "Yes...yes I was. I went there for my eleventh birthday. Why?"

"So I wasn't seeing things back then," Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath before shaking her head, "I'm asking because I was there as a temporary Sous Chef for a bit and I remember there being some small, white haired kid who wanted a chocolate cake for their dinner."

That made Toby choke on his drink as the woman finished her sentence. He knew what she was talking about and it brought a significant warmth to his face as he wiped his mouth. "I-I don't like what you're insinuating there."

Hearing the teens flustered response brought a chuckle from the woman before it morphed into full blown laughter. "S-So it was you!" Ronnie Anne stated in between her laughs, "And I thought Lisa just lost track of a Lincoln clone!" Toby couldn't help but fold his arms and pout slightly at the womans' laughing.

"Aw, c'mon, Toby, I'm just messing with you a little," Ronnie Anne said as she got her laughter under control.

Toby looked at his step mother, before a smile broke past his lips as he unfolded his arms. "I was a little bit of a brat back then," he said as he sat up in his seat.

"A little bit?" Ronnie Anne asked with a half smile. From there, the two fell into a fairly peaceful conversation.

Their chat seemingly lasted longer than either had intended since by the time either of them checked their phones, it was well into the late afternoon. Around the time Ronnie Anne usually began cooking dinner with Liena.

"Well as much as I like talking to you, Toby. I have to get dinner started," the Latina said as she got up from her seat, the teen not too far behind her.

"Yeah, I usually start dinner around this time too."

"You could stay for dinner, if you want. I think you and my son would like each other."

"As much as I would love that, there's some salmon calling my name."

The two made their way to the door before Toby bent down to put his shoes back on. Opening the door and giving the woman a hug, the two said their goodbyes and parted. Ronnie Anne made her way back to the table to collect their dishes only to find Lucy clearing them for her.

"I will handle these for you," the goth said.

"Oh, uh...thanks Lucy," Ronnie Anne said before going to get Liena to help with dinner.

Making her way to the kitchen, Lucy kept to her word and washed the dishes. Save for one glass.

Toby's.

Drying her hands, she pulled out and donned a pair of latex gloves before grabbing the glass and leaving the room. Making her way down to a section of the house that she usually never visits, due to never having too much of a reason to, the writer gave a gentle yet firm knock on the metal door.

It opened instantaneously and revealed the white tiled, sanitized room of her younger sister's lab.

"Glad to see you finally made your way down here, Lucille," came the usually equally monotone voice of one, Lisa Loud. The young scientist taking time to glance at her sister with a clipboard in hand before returning her gaze to her daughter, Lulu as the infant merely looked at her mother. "I take it you grabbed something that was needed for this?"

Lucy easily presented the glass to the woman, who donned her own latex gloves and took the object from her. Lisa made her way over to her computer with Lucy, who had picked up Lulu. "While I don't deal in superstitions like you, Dear Sister, I do believe you're onto something with this."

"Do you have any theories on how something like this is possible?"

"Aside from ruling out your beliefs? A couple," the scientist said as she began to run some diagnostics on the glass. From fingerprints to saliva residue, the DNA on the object was completely checked and after a few minutes of scanning and comparing, the results were shown.

_Subject; Finley, Tobias Xavier_

_DNA Match; 74.986%_

"What does this mean, Lisa?" Lucy asked as the two women looked at the screen.

"It means that this DNA isn't _exactly_ Tobias'."

_**And thus another chapter comes to an end. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because things are gonna begin to ramp up from here. There's something going on and I hope you all stay to find out what but Until then, Stay Tuned Readers!**_


End file.
